<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caged Songbird by TMNTReaper31</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113102">Caged Songbird</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNTReaper31/pseuds/TMNTReaper31'>TMNTReaper31</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Angst, Chubby Reader, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Feels, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:09:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNTReaper31/pseuds/TMNTReaper31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fem Chubby  Reader x Tmnt</p><p>Based 2 years after TMNT: Out of the Shadows</p><p> On the run after breaking up with your boyfriend, Hun of the Purple Dragons, you are backed onto a roof after outsmarting them where you are saved by the unlikeliest of beings. What will happen to you now? Let's find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donatello (TMNT)/Reader, Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader, Michelangelo (TMNT)/Reader, Raphael (TMNT)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Would Anyone Care?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not see many of these stories, so I would like to share my own. I hope that you will enjoy this story. Signed, Reaper</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your Pov</p><p>Everything surrounding you was a blur as you ran down the sidewalk. You could hear them yelling slurs and feel their breaths on the nape of your neck.</p><p>Heart pounding...</p><p>Lungs Burning...</p><p>Feet Aching...</p><p>One arm hanging uselessly by your side as the other tries to keep it as still as possible. Your face was a mess of tears and blood and snot as you pushed your way through crowds of useless gawking bystanders. What did you expect? It's New York, heroes didn't exist here. You knew from months of experience since moving here. That heroes don't exist.</p><p>People cheer from the sidelines or they divert their eyes ignoring whatever is going on in front of them. Sometimes they'll join in on the sick cruelty just to fit in. You've witnessed it for so long because you were just too shy to try and put a stop to it. Until tonight that is.</p><p>(Flashback starts)</p><p>It had started out as a normal night. You had woken up and were getting ready for a night of work. You were a singer at a bar that was smack dab in the heart of Purple Dragon territory. Unfortunately, it's also how you met your boyfriend, Hun. You weren't happy with being Hun's girlfriend, but unfortunately, he never gave you the chance to reject him. You were a small chubby girl compared to his hulking stature. He could easily break your frail arm with a single hand.</p><p>After getting ready for work in a black simple tank top, (f/c) crop top hoodie with a cowl, and black distressed jean shorts. You put on some simple winged eyeliner to make your (e/c) eyes pop and slapped on some of your (f/c) lip-gloss to make your lips plump and moist. Slipping on your favorite black Platform Boots and grabbed your purse.</p><p>    <br/>As you walked out the door, you were met with Hun's top two goons Fang and Dragonface. Your eyes immediately went down to the ground as they led you to the car waiting outside your apartment. Fang was a tall man with dark brown hair and sharp blue eyes. While Dragonface has dyed green hair and dark eyes that took on a red tint whenever he was angry. They led you into the car and got in after you. The silence was stifling, but you didn't dare to break it.<br/>You were shy if that wasn't obvious by now. Shy and submissive. You didn't like confrontation or being uncomfortable. You wanted so badly to run away, but knew you had nowhere to go. Hun made sure you had no friends and you had no living family left. He definitely made sure of that. </p><p>Blinking back the tears as your thought of the family members you would no longer see again, you focused on your breathing and calmed down. You put on a blank face, a mask of sorts. You wouldn't let anyone see how broken you were. </p><p>Upon arriving at the bar where you worked, Fang and Dragonface escorted you inside. They were on guard tonight and some part of you vaguely wondered why. Was it the Foot they were worried about? Ever since Shredder had disappeared a year ago, the Foot were led by Karai. And the Purple Dragons had risen up in power as they were now rivals with the Foot. Then again they could be on guard for the Masked Vigilantes that Hun would usually get pissed off about. He would often get in fights with them apparently and had made you treat his wounds as if you were his personal nurse. As if you had a choice in what you wanted to do, you were his caged little songbird after all.</p><p>"Ah, my little bird. You look beautiful tonight, baby." A deep voice said from in front of you. You looked up to see a large man riddled with tattoos and scars. He was dressed in his usual tank top and cargo pants with heavy-duty steel-toed boots that hurt like hell when crushing any who defied him. </p><p>You stayed silent instead of thanking him which angered him. He grabbed your chin with two fingers and lifted it up so your (e/c) eyes met with dark stormy eyes. "What do we say, little bird?"</p><p>You swallowed your self-hatred for your own weakness and spoke softly, "Th-thank you, Hun."<br/>The self-satisfied smirk he gave you told you that he was in a good mood tonight and maybe you would finish the night without a few more bruises. He let go of your chin and let you go backstage, but not without a smack to your butt. You yelped from the sudden gesture and scurried backstage before he could grab a handful of your rear. Sitting at your usual spot near your vanity, you covered your face with your hands to calm yourself. </p><p>A few moments later, you were handed the playlist that you were to sing that was picked out by Han himself. Looking at it made you frown since they were all sappy love songs about the girl not being able to live without the guy. It was like Hun was telling you that without him, you'd be as dead as your family. Feeling a tired sensation wash over you, you decided tonight would be the last straw. You felt something inside you snap and remembered one song that you'd heard before.</p><p>You heard your name being called up to the stage. Breathe in... Breathe out... Slowly, Calmly... You open your eyes as you are given the microphone and glances at the DJ mouthing out the name of the song. His confused eyes met your eyes but complied upon seeing the fierce determination within them. As the music started, you took in a deep breath before bringing your gaze from the floor and belted out the lyrics while glaring defiantly at Hun and his men.<br/>   <br/>(Song is Mess of Me by Citizen Soldier. The song is not mine.)</p><p>(My charade, my charade<br/>My grenade, my grenade<br/>My charade, my charade<br/>My grenade, my grenade)<br/>Stay on the inside<br/>Don't let your secret out<br/>Reveal the landslide<br/>That's always pouring<br/>Down, down like the rain<br/>Can you see me drownin'?<br/>Drifting away<br/>They'll never understand<br/>Why I disappear<br/>The voices that I hear<br/>Calling me into the darkness<br/>I'll breathe in, I'll breathe out<br/>So sick of holding it down<br/>When no one sees<br/>This mess of me<br/>It's okay, I'm alright<br/>Even though I'm dyin' inside<br/>I'm never free<br/>Of this mess of me<br/>I dance with demons<br/>Conceal this double life<br/>No rhyme or reason<br/>For the war behind these<br/>Eyes, don't get too close<br/>Do you see what I see?<br/>Haunting like a ghost<br/>I'm never free<br/>I'll breathe in, I'll breathe out<br/>So sick of holding it down<br/>When no one sees<br/>This mess of me<br/>It's okay, I'm alright<br/>Even though I'm dyin' inside<br/>I'm never free<br/>Of this mess of me<br/>This mess of me<br/>No, I'm never free<br/>My charade, my grenade<br/>I will lie for you<br/>I will follow you<br/>Until the end<br/>I'm ashamed, I'm afraid<br/>If they knew the truth<br/>Of my abuse<br/>What would they do?<br/>What would they do?<br/>My charade, my grenade<br/>If they knew the truth<br/>Of my abuse<br/>I'll breathe in, I'll breathe out<br/>So sick of holding it down<br/>When no one sees<br/>This mess of me<br/>It's okay, I'm alright<br/>Even though I'm dyin' inside<br/>I'm never free<br/>Oh, of this mess of me<br/>I'm never free<br/>Of this mess of me</p><p>As soon as the song ended, you booked it out the side exit of the club and ran like your life depended on it.</p><p>(Flashback Ends)</p><p>Which led you to your current predicament, you took a sharp turn into an alley and cursed at the dead end. You took a quick look around spotting nothing except a few trash cans, a dumpster, a manhole cover, and the ladder to a fire escape.</p><p>"Little songbird, come back home." a voice echoed into the alley. With the rush of adrenaline flowing through you, you picked a random pipe and used it to pry open the manhole cover leading into the sewer before quickly lowering the ladder for the fire escape. When it was low enough, you quickly began to climb after pulling it back up. Despite your size, you were quick and silent on your feet. From having to run away from bullies back in your youth, and in your adulthood you had to become adept at dodging Hun's fists when he was angry.</p><p>Ironically enough, it began to rain while you were halfway up. You glanced down seeing that they hadn't noticed that you were climbing up the fire escape and that some of them were crawling into the sewer to try and find you. You smirked slyly before continuing up the fire escape. It was nearly when you were to the top that you heard a shout.</p><p>"She's on the fire escape!" </p><p>Panic flooded your system as you scrambled up the last few flights and onto the building's roof. Still, with the pipe in your hand, you ran to the other side of the roof trying to find an alternate way. Having found none, you sighed and faced the way you had come onto the roof. You held the pipe in front of you in a menacing manner despite your trembling hands just as a large hand appeared and pulled up the big hulk of a man you were trying to escape from. A song came to your mind despite your terror and you sang under your breath. </p><p>(Song is Would Anyone Care by Citizen Soldier. Not my property.)</p><p>Would anyone notice<br/>If tonight I disappeared?<br/>Would anyone chase me<br/>And say the words that I need to hear?<br/>That I'm no burden<br/>Not so worthless<br/>Bent so much that I just might break<br/>All-consuming<br/>So confusing<br/>The questions that keep me awake</p><p>"Now baby, ya hurt my feelings with that song of yours. Don't worry, I'll still take ya back." Hun grinned with a menacing look in his eyes.</p><p>Your hands shook as you bit your lip.</p><p>Would anyone care, would anyone cry<br/>If I finally stepped off of this ledge tonight?<br/>Would anything change, would you all be just fine?<br/>'Cause I need a reason to not throw the fight<br/>It just might save my life</p><p>"Get her. I want her alive, boys." Hun said as Fang and Dragonface surged forward.</p><p>You ducked away from their lunges and wildly swung the pipe in your hands. You didn't want to hurt anyone, but you refused to go back to Hun. You hadn’t realized that you had closed your eyes until you felt the pipe collide with Dragonface's gut. You heard his pained grunt before ducking to avoid Fang's bat. You swiftly swung the pipe between his legs to hit him in his prized jewels.</p><p>Would anyone want me<br/>If they knew what was inside my head?<br/>Would anyone see me<br/>For the person that I really am?<br/>I won't lie<br/>So hard to hide<br/>I've never felt worthy of love<br/>I would give up<br/>Everything I have<br/>Just to feel good enough<br/>Would anyone care, would anyone cry<br/>If I finally stepped off of this ledge tonight?<br/>Would anything change, would you all be just fine?<br/>'Cause I need a reason to not throw the fight<br/>It just might save my life</p><p>You panted heavily looking at the two men kneeling before you and saw the damage you had caused to them. "Whoa..." You breathed out.</p><p>A thick meaty hand wrapped around your neck from behind and started to squeeze cutting off your oxygen. "Now that wasn't nice, little bird. I'll have to double your punishment later."</p><p>The pipe dropped from your hands as you clawed at his hand trying to get his hand away from your throat. Strangled noises escaped your mouth as he lifted you off of your feet.</p><p>Hun kicked away the pipe and was about to punish you before a mysterious voice spoke out.</p><p>"Hun, let her go. And you won't get too hurt." spoke a deep, smooth voice.</p><p>"Nevah took ya for a woman beater. You're da lowest of scum." said a deeper, rough voice that had a Brooklyn accent.</p><p>"That ain't no way to treat a lady, Hunny bear!" yelled out a voice that was a slightly higher pitch, but had hints of masculine tones in it. </p><p>"Uh guys, by my calculations if we don't get him to release her in the 10.385 seconds he could snap her neck or suffocate her." said another slightly high pitched voice, but had a gravely tint to it.</p><p>These newcomers were definitely male, and it seems that Hun didn't like their presence at all. Judging from the way his hand kept tightening around your throat. Your vision was starting to blur.</p><p>You heard movements, yelling, and the sound of weapons being drawn. You felt Hun's hand drop your body and toss you to the side. Blinking your eyes to clear your vision, you tensed as you felt warm and lanky long arms wrap around your body in a gentle manner. You saw Hun fighting off two giant strange-looking males, one with a red bandana and the other had a blue bandana, while a third giant male with an orange bandana was guarding you and the fourth one who had caught you.</p><p>"Miss, are you alright? Blink once if can hear me. Don't attempt to speak. He may have damaged your vocal cords." said the nerdy gravelly voice. </p><p>You blinked once as you looked up at him trying to focus your vision. </p><p>"Good, now do you have any other injuries other than the ones visible on your throat? Blink once for yes. Blink twice for no."</p><p>You blinked twice not wanting to tell anyone of your other injuries caused by yourself. You made sure to hide them from Hun's prying eyes. You looked up into worried hazel eyes framed by thick glasses and a purple bandana. Your eyebrows furrowed upon seeing smooth green skin.</p><p>"Don't freak out. Don't freak out." The strange man mumbled softly.</p><p>You weren't afraid of him though. Despite his appearance, his eyes had shown kindness and caring that you hadn't seen in months. So you smiled at him kindly yet timidly. You saw the surprise in his eyes. "Thank you." You whispered softly. You heard his intake of breath ready to respond to you, but couldn't hear what he was about to say. By then, you had blacked out.</p><p>Donatello's POV</p><p>"How is she, Donnie?" Leo called out as he and Raph kept Hun busy.</p><p>"She's passed out but doesn't seem to be in any major pain for now. I'd have to thoroughly examine her just to be sure though." I responded looking down at the female in my arms. <br/>She was a bit on the chubby side, but she was so beautiful. Her (long/short) (h/c) hair felt so soft against my skin. Before she has passed out, I had seen her expressive (e/c) eyes that didn't widen in fear at the sight of me. Not even our good friend, April had looked at us without fear the moment she met us. This young woman in my arms was someone special. And too good for the likes of Hun. Her skin was so soft against mine and I had a primal instinct rising up inside me to provide and protect for her.</p><p>I looked up as Hun was kicked onto Fang and Dragonface knocking both members back out just as they were starting to get up. </p><p>"(Y/N) belongs to me!" Hun grunted.</p><p>"Not anymore, Hun," I growled out and ignoring the shocked glances from my brothers.</p><p>"She won't want a freak like you." Hun sneered.</p><p>I glanced down at the unconscious woman before standing while holding her closely. "And obviously she doesn't want anything to do with you. So we'll be seeing you, Hun." </p><p>At those words, my brothers and I leapt off the building we were and disappeared into the night as Hun's shouts of anger faded away with each leap. After making sure we weren't followed or seen, we leapt into a manhole and into the sewers. Taking her to the lair is a risk, but I needed to examine her in my lab to truly make sure that there wasn't anything else wrong with her. Afterward, we could decide where to keep her. A small part of me hoped she would decide to stay with us with Master Splinter's permission of course.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ready As I'll Ever Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You get to know April and the other human allies of your saviors.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote as much as I could, and I will try to write more soon, but I injured my wrist and arm at work today, so it may be a while. I hope everyone likes it. The next chapter might be in the turtle's pov as they eat your dish. Or if there any suggestions, please let me know. I value feedback and criticism. Thanks, guys!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch2 of Caged Songbird – Ready as I'll Ever Be</p><p><br/>Your POV</p><p>For the past couple of weeks, you had been staying with this pretty brunette with sparkling blue eyes. She had a bright smile, beautiful tan skin with cheekbones. She was tall compared to you, even at her 5'4" height. She was older than you, so as the weeks spent with her had passed by; you had begun to look up to her as an older sister.</p><p>You stared out of the window watching the rain pour down heavily. Your mouth turned down into a soft frown as you replayed in your mind the events that lead to your current situation.</p><p>/Flashback Starts/ </p><p>What woke you up wasn't just the pain coursing through your body, but the need to relieve your body within the confines of a bathroom. So imagine your surprise as you open your eyes to see a bedroom much different than the one you had at Hun's apartment. It had a rustic vibe to it and you found yourself smiling at how cozy and comfortable this room seemed to suit you.</p><p>To your left was a natural-looking stone wall. Perched in front of it was a steel desk with a natural wood top and a comfy looking chair with cushions to add to it. In the left corner was a shaded lamp and on the right was an old, but seemingly refurbished record player. </p><p>((I do not own the painting that will be depicted in this flashback. I just found it on Google and it fit what I was trying to fit as abstract art of the turtles and Splinter. This painting is beautiful and is truly a sight to behold. Above the stream are what I interpret as figures watching over another figure. For me, it's the turtles watching over Splinter as he meditates or something. And that they're in a mystical rainforest for some reason. I don't know. It just reminds me of them. Oh and it's called Welcome to Utopia by Julia Di Sano.))</p><p>Splashes of color caught your eye and you turned as best as you could to see what it was. And once you could see it, your mouth dropped open at the sheer beauty and the sense of love and family that was portrayed. Flicks, swishes, splashes, swooshes amongst a variety of colors ranging a light pink to the deepest of greens. The most prominent colors were the varying shades of red in the upper left corner, the pinks and purples in the bottom left, the greens on the bottom right and upper left reminded you of the varying shades of a reptile's skin. The pops of orange seemed fun and strategically placed to make you look for them. With a bluish-green background that seemed to give the painting a breath of fresh calming air, and pink-peach stream that led to what seemed to be four figures guarding over a fifth figure. The whole scene in all left you breathless and you instantly fell in love with this painting. It was b far your favorite piece in this room. The wall that it was hanging on seemed to be made of refurbished boards that looked new. </p><p>All around you were green and brown pillows with the odd red, blue, orange, or purple. It seemed to strike you as odd considering the style of the room, but you shrugged it off. They were hella comfortable anyways. A warm red quilt blanket lay on your legs keeping the chill from reaching them. To your left was another stone wall, but this one held three doors that were made of the same wood as the walls. On the ceiling was a large wooden beam running the width of the room. In front of you was another wooden wall, but this one made your eyes widen. It arched over to form the shape of the roof, so you had to assume this wasn't a typical New York apartment. A long vertical window that took up half of the wall revealed to you an amazing skyline view of the city in the near distance.</p><p>You blinked out of your silent observations just as the knob to one of the doors started to turn slowly. You felt heart rate increase as fear began to overwhelm you. You stifled a soft whimper as the door opened and in popped the head of the gorgeous April O'Neil. After the warm smile sent your way, you slowly began to relax but kept your guard up. </p><p>"You're awake. That's great. Donnie was worried about when you would wake up." She looked at your confused expression and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, my name is April O'Neil. My little brothers saved you from the Purple Dragons."</p><p>"I-I'm (Y/N) (L/N)." You blinked as a flash of green filled your mind accompanied by hazel eyes and thick glasses with a splash of purple. "I-I didn't mean to bother them with m-my problems…"</p><p>"Nonsense. That no-good jerk Hun was going to harm you. My brothers just did what they have dedicated themselves to do. Protecting New York and her citizens." April said with a proud smile.</p><p>The adoration and pride in her smile made you smile by just a tiny bit. "Wh-where are they? I would l-like to th-thank them then…" You stuttered out as you remembered more of that night. You knew that the vigilantes rescued you and that they weren't human. But in a way, they were more human than Hun was because they saved you from being beaten and raped.</p><p>April bit her lip gently. "They won't be able to come here until they make sure that Hun will stop looking for you. They know that if they're spotted within the area, that it could lean Hun straight to you." She sat down next to you while checking your bandages. "Their original plan was to have you stay with them while you recover. But after receiving a lecture from their father, they brought you here. After Donnie had patched you up. I mean, can you imagine living with men you barely know? It'd be a nightmare." </p><p>You silently nodded. "I definitely know that feeling…" Your grim expression was hidden by the quilt blanket you curled around your plush body.</p><p>"What did Hun do to you?" She asked tentatively.</p><p>You shook your head not wanting to talk about it just yet. Your neck hurt from the sudden movement and the flinch that you made from the pain drew your new friend's attention.</p><p>"I think I have some pain meds that Donnie approved for you as well as some tea from Master Splinter that might soothe any soreness. Can you stand?" She asked gently.</p><p>You slowly got up, your legs a little wobbly, but after managing to hold up your weight for over a minute without having to hold onto the wall. "I-I think so." </p><p>April kept close to you as she led you down an iron spiral staircase that seemed bigger than it normally would be, into her living room which amazed you just as much as the room you were in did. With exposed brick walls, sun-bleached wooden floors and wooden beam ceilings that made the room seem bigger, the three large half-oval windows showed a sturdy fire escape and a view of the same skyline you saw earlier. The space was filled with large plush sofas and beanbags all facing a widescreen TV in the corner of the room. </p><p>Turning a right into a small, yet cute rustic kitchen. Iron stools with wicker seats sat underneath a wooden cupboard island decorated with various plants and knick-knacks. Beyond the island was a wall-length counter made of the same material but with a black marble countertop. Completing it was a black farmhouse sink, a sleek silver modern oven, and fridge, and hand-carved wooden open shelves filled with garden pots and sets of dishes. A candelabra chandelier hung over the island as it fully completed the look on this unique home. </p><p>"Your home i-is amazing." You said in a soft voice as she led you to sit down on a stool.</p><p>"Thank you. Donnie and the guys helped me fix it up. At night, of course. And provided I give them all the pizza and soda they asked for."</p><p>"Th-they sound like t-typical teenage b-boys." You giggled softly.</p><p>"Oh believe me they act like it," April said as she smiled while preparing some tea for the both of them.</p><p>"C-Can you tell me more about them?" You asked as your curiosity peaked.</p><p>April looked at you a little surprised before giving you a big sister-like smile. "Well, you sort of already know Donnie. His full name is Donatello and he's the brains behind everything. He's also the second youngest of the brothers. He wears the purple bandana."</p><p>You smiled and nodded remembering the one who caught and treated you.</p><p>"There's Mikey, short for Michelangelo. He's a wild card and the youngest. He wears the orange bandana."</p><p>You remembered that the savior that guarded you and Donnie was wearing an orange bandana. </p><p>The second oldest is Raphael. We all call him Raph though. He's rebellious and hotheaded, but according to Mikey, he's a violent teddy bear. He wears a red bandana."</p><p>You remembered that Hun was fighting some wearing red and the other person wearing blue. You could definitely see him being a violent teddy bear, but that didn't scare you.</p><p>"And the oldest is Leo. Short for Leonardo. He's also their leader wearing blue. Calm and collected most times. When Raph isn't trying to fight him or when Mikey isn't pranking everyone." April muttered that last part.</p><p>A smile graced your lips as you thought of the brothers who had saved you. "They sound like quite the group."</p><p>April set the cup of tea down in front of you along with a pot of honey and some cubes of sugar with a spoon. "They really are. Here, make it to your preferred taste."</p><p>You smiled gratefully before mixing in your desired sweetener before taking a gentle sip. "mmm, what bl-blend is this?"</p><p>"A Lotus Blossom Blend. Master Splinter got me into trying different kinds of tea." April said with a soft smile. </p><p>"It's delicious." You said gently. "H-how did you m-meet them?"</p><p>"Well," April began as she sat across from you on the opposite counter. "It started when I was a little girl. My father worked for a man named Sacks as a scientist. They were working on something called 'Project Renaissance'."</p><p>She then began to go into a detailed explanation of how four box turtles named after famous Italian artists and a rat were changed by this mysterious ooze that came from outer space. She told you of the fire and how her father perished that night due to Sacks and his connection to Shredder. She spoke of how she found out about the vigilantes because of her snooping for a good story. She assured you though that she would never reveal the truth about them now unless permitted to do so by Splinter or Leo themselves. She told you how the brothers and Splinter were now her family. And that besides you and her and the Police Department which shocked you, that two other humans knew the turtles personally. Their names were Vernon Fenwick and Casey Jones. </p><p>You could tell that she was happy to have another female in the group and you were glad you had someone to look up to. April reminded you of your older sister back in your old hometown. Before you moved to New York to pursue college. Before you met… Hun. He took everything away from you. Your education, life, career, and family and friends.<br/>Sadness must have shown on your face because the next thing you knew; April was gently wiping away your tears while gazing at you with sympathetic curiosity.</p><p>You took in a deep breath and took a few more sips of tea along with the medicine that Donnie must have left for you. As you felt your throat slowly stop aching, you looked at her with a sad, but trusting gaze. "You remind me of my older sister, Cassiopeia. She was a lot like you."</p><p>"…Was?" April asked softly.</p><p>You looked down as more tears sprung to your eyes. "H-Hun… took measures to make sure I wouldn't leave him or have a home to escape to." You heard her sharp intake of breath. "I-it's my fault. They're all gone because of me. I-If I had just stayed home and never came here, they'd be alive. I was so stupid and naïve." You hadn't noticed that you started hitting yourself while you were speaking and lost in your destructive thoughts.</p><p>It wasn't until April wrapped her arms around you and gently started rocking you back and forth. "It's not your fault. You were just trying to live your life. Hun is the one at fault here. He and his Purple Dragons. He won't hurt you ever again. I and the guys will make sure of it. You're safe here."</p><p>/Flashback Ends/</p><p>Ever since meeting her and telling her part of your story, you had stayed in her apartment. You were too afraid of going outside just in case Hun was waiting for the opportunity to snatch you away. April didn't push you to leave though. She told you that Donnie explained that your trauma wouldn't go away so easily.</p><p>Speaking of Donnie, you hadn't seen him or his brothers since the night they rescued you. April had said they still wouldn't be able to come and visit you. Part of you felt like you should do something to show your gratitude. </p><p>You got an idea after April told you that the brothers ate only Pizza non-stop since they didn't really cook. Once you told April your idea, she went out to get whatever you needed with enthusiasm. It made you smile slightly to know that you could bring a smile to the older girl's face.</p><p>That was about an hour ago and since then you'd been watching as the rain poured down while softly singing one of your favorite songs from Disney.</p><p>(Song is Ready as I'll Ever Be by Tangled: The Series)</p><p>Believe me, I know<br/>I've sunk pretty low<br/>But whatever I've done you deserved<br/>I'm the bad guy, that's fine<br/>It's no fault of mine<br/>And some justice, at last, will be served<br/> <br/>Now it's time to step up<br/>Or it's time to back down<br/>And there's only one answer for me<br/>And I'll stand up and fight<br/>'cause I know that I'm right<br/>And I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready<br/>Ready as I'll ever be</p><p> <br/>Now it's time to rise up<br/>Or it's time to stand down<br/>And the answer is easy to see<br/>And I swear by the sword<br/>If you're in, get on board<br/>Are you ready?<br/>I'm ready, we're ready, we're ready<br/>Ready as I'll ever be</p><p> <br/>Are you quite sure we can do this?<br/>Together we will guarantee</p><p>(I'll make them hear me)</p><p>Now it's time to repeat<br/>Or it's time to resolve</p><p>(Prove they can trust me)</p><p>And the outcome will hardly come free</p><p>I'll save my home and family</p><p> <br/>Now the line's in the sand<br/>And our moment's at hand</p><p>And I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready<br/>Ready as I'll ever be</p><p>Once you finished singing, you felt someone's gaze on you and you quickly looked around before spotting a tall man with a short brunet hair and pretty blue eyes. He wore a soaked three-piece navy blue suit that had a detective's badge displaying proudly on his chest. This man was Detective Casey Jones, one of the few who knew of the turtles.</p><p>"C-Casey? Wh-what are you doing here?" You asked softly.</p><p>"I ran into April at the entrance as she was carrying groceries inside. She's taking a shower and told me to let you know that we were here and the kitchen was all yours." Casey said with a gentle smile. </p><p>You nodded and began to get up. April wasn't a very good cook as she had nearly burnt soup a few times during your time here. So naturally, you took over cooking since it was one of your passions.</p><p>"Can I?" Casey asked while pointing to your bathroom.</p><p>You smirked and said, "As long as you don't mind smelling like cherry blossoms, then go ahead." And with that said, you walked down to the kitchen.</p><p>(Recipe is not mine. I got it off thespruceeats. It's called a loaded pizza casserole.)</p><p>What you were planning wasn't too far from what they usually ate, so you had hope that they liked what you were planning to make. After washing your hands, you turned the oven on to 350F and lightly greased two large baking pans and a medium-sized baking pan. Quickly chopping the vegetables that would be needed, you made sure that everything was ready for immediate use. You had to double your recipe since April told you that this family ate several boxes of pizza a day. After taking the biggest pots that April had, you began to fill them with water, added a dash of salt to each along with a little bit of oil before putting them on the stove for them to boil. Putting three boxes of fusilli pasta on the counter close to the stove, you moved on to the next step. You grabbed a large sauté pan and poured some olive oil into it. After it was heated, you threw in some mushrooms sautéing them till they were a beautiful golden brown. You set the mushrooms in a bowl to the side before adding ground beef and the chopped onions. You hummed lightly while stirring the beef and onions till the onions were translucent. Once they were, you put in the bell peppers and garlic while still stirring until the beef was no longer pink. You drained any excess grease before adding in fresh basil, fresh oregano, crushed red peppers, two pots of pizza sauce, tomatoes, as well as olives and the pepperoni. Grabbing the already cooked mushrooms, you added them as well. While waiting for the meat and veggies mixture to simmer, you drained the pasta before putting it all into two separate bowls. Once the mixture was done, you poured half into one bowl before putting the rest into the second bowl. Mixing it all thoroughly, you began to spoon the new mixture into the baking pans before sprinkling plenty of cheese once they were halfway full to make layers. After scooping out the remaining mixture till there was nothing left in your bowl, you put the bowl into the sink and began covering the top of the dishes with a variety of cheeses. You put all three of them into the oven side-by-side while setting a timer. </p><p>(This recipe is also not mine. Found it on thechunkychef. Best Cheesy Garlic Bread is its name)</p><p>Once they were cooking in the oven, you washed what you had dirtied before setting upon the side dishes. You cut many thick vertical slices of four loaves of fresh Italian bread after mixed together with butter with a perfect blend of seasonings, parmesan cheese, olive oil, garlic, of course, cracked black pepper, and a dash of salt. You took a brush and began to coat each slice with an even coating of the buttery mixture before stuffing generous amounts of mozzarella cheese in between each slice. You wrapped each loaf with aluminum foil before setting them next to the stove to insert once the casserole was done.</p><p>(Once again, this recipe is not mine. Found it on healthyfitnessmeals. Them boys need some green in their diet. Not just on their bodies! Avocado Tomato Salad)</p><p>Once again, you cleaned anything you had dirtied before starting on the second side dish. After washing the vegetables, you sliced up six large cucumbers, two and a half red onions; diced five large avocados; and cut up twenty ripe tomatoes into wedges. Then you got started on the dressing. Taking a freshly washed bowl, you put in one and a half cup of red wine vinegar, six teaspoons of fresh lemon juice, six teaspoons of freshly minced garlic. You've used a lot of garlic today. Vampires better watch out! Adding in a teaspoon of granulated sugar, six teaspoons of Dijon mustard, five teaspoons of dried oregano, and one and a half cup of extra-virgin olive oil; you then began to whisk it together expertly. When the dressing was complete, you poured it all into the large bowls where the salad was waiting and began to toss it carefully not to spill a drop until everything was evenly coated. You covered the three bowls with plastic wrap before setting them in the fridge to chill whilst the casserole was baking. </p><p>You finished washing anything else that might have been dirtied and the cleaned the counter you were mainly working on. Once that was done, you sat down on a stool and started reading your book, 'The Fundamentals of Nursing.' Before Hun barged his way into your life, you were getting ready to study Nursing at NYU. You had worked your butt off to be able to get in on full scholarship with recommendations.</p><p>(Honestly, I don't know if this is correct because I didn't get through college with that kind of luck. Financial aid was my way to go to college.)</p><p>When the timer was up for the casserole, you took them out of the oven before adjusting the heat for the loaves of bread. After it was heated up properly, you put each loaf into the oven before setting the timer once more. You heard two pairs of footsteps behind you.</p><p>"It smells amazing, (Y/N)," April said as she looked at the casseroles.</p><p>"Almost too good to resist." Casey drooled inching towards a spoon.</p><p>"Not yet, Jones." You said softly fixing him with a knowing gaze. </p><p>"Yeah Jones," April smirked. "You and Vern are taking these dishes down to the guys. Maybe if you're quick enough, we'll share our portion with you."</p><p>"I hope they like what I've made." You bit your lip gently as Casey began to cover the large casseroles with the dish lids and carefully put them into the portable dish carriers before zipping them up. You then took out the two bowls of salads from the fridge and gave them to him to put into a large cooler where several two-liter sodas were chilling on ice. "Will you be okay taking these all downstairs?"</p><p>"Don't worry, (Y/N/N). The guys will love it. And I can make more than one trip. Vern is waiting downstairs with the car." Casey said. </p><p>You reluctantly nodded as the timer for the garlic bread chimed and you carefully took out three of the four loaves before putting them into a separate carrier that would keep them warm. You turned off the oven just as Casey began taking the carriers down with April's help. "Oh! April, wait!"</p><p>April paused in the doorway curiously as you got out two big bowls of your homemade Ambrosia salad. You put them into a tote bag before going to April with it. "I whipped up dessert for them earlier while you were out." You grinned shyly.</p><p>"You're going to spoil them, (Y/N)." April teased as she took the tote bag while you stood there with blushing cheeks.</p><p>"It's the least I could do…" You said shyly.</p><p>And with that, April left to deliver the food she was carrying to Vern's car downstairs. You sighed softly and nibbled your lip worriedly. You wanted to see their faces as they tasted your dishes, but you were still terrified of Hun and the Purple Dragons. April, Casey, and Vern assured you that soon you would be completely safe. Vern also promised that he and Casey would stick around long enough to record the reactions of the brothers and Splinter as they dug into your dishes. You smiled softly trying to imagine how they would react to sampling your dishes. Cooking was one of your passions and being able to cook for the ones who saved you and were protecting you from the shadows filled you with a joy you hadn't felt in a long time. You hoped you could cook for them more often. </p><p>A few minutes passed before April came back up giving you a reassuring smile. "Delivery is out for well, delivery. Ready to eat before they get back?"</p><p>You laughed softly while fondly hugging her. You really were happy with how things were turning out for you. You grabbed her hand and led her to the dining table where two plates had already been set up with the food you had cooked. "Ready as I'll ever be."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mess of Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You get into trouble the first day you are allowed outside of April's apartment. Will the turtles save you in time?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter gets dark. I was hesitant to write it, but I couldn't really think of anything else. I hope this is okay. </p><p> </p><p>Warning: Dark themes ahead!</p><p>CS Ch3: Mess of Me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Fear… It’s a great motivator. One that you’ve grown accustomed to. But never in your life did you imagine that you would find yourself in a situation such as your current circumstances. Your first day out of April’s apartment and you’ve already gotten into trouble. After being assured that Hun and his Purple Dragons weren’t anywhere near the vicinity in which you were staying, you finally left the apartment. But then you had to witness a robbery and were accidentally seen by the robbers themselves.</p><p>Panting hard, you skidded past some pedestrians and ignored their screams of terror as they glanced behind you. What was chasing you definitely wasn’t affiliated with Hun. Which brought you some relief, but made you wonder why they wouldn’t just leave you alone. There were other witnesses at the scene as well, so why was it only you that was being pursued?</p><p>You ducked into an abandoned warehouse by the looks of it. Trash was everywhere along the ground, graffiti-covered the walls and pillars. You looked around trying to find someplace to hide while taking out the T-phone that was given to you by April who informed you that Donnie made it specifically for you. You ran up some stairs and hid inside what used to be a utility closet and opened up the messaging app going to a group message you had started with the guys. You sent them your location and sent them a picture of your pursuers.</p><p>You clutched the phone to your chest and tried to control your breathing even as the roar of your pursuers motorbikes entered the building. You could hear their loud chortles and as they egged each other on. You’d almost think they were gay for each other. You could hear as they catcalled you and felt the rumble of their heavy and loud footsteps as they searched for you.</p><p>“Come on out, girly. We won’t hurt cha!”</p><p>“Yeah, we just wanna have some fun witcha!”</p><p>You could hear them guffaw and heard the sounds of flesh being slapped repeatedly. The sound made you grimace in confusion and slight disgust. You felt your T-phone vibrate softly and you glanced down quickly before a sense of relief started to fill you.</p><p>
  <strong>D: I’ve got you pinged, (N/n)!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>L: Just keep hidden, (Y/N)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>R: If they hurt cha, they’re dead</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>M: We’re on our way, baby girl!</strong>
</p><p>A small smile made its way onto your face before dread started to fill you. A hot puff of air ruffled your (H/C) hair making it hang over your eyes. A deep evil chuckle made your body shiver in terror.</p><p>“That ain’t very nice, beautiful. Calling for help from other guys.” A low Irish accented voice spoke to you.</p><p>Your horror-filled eyes turned towards the voice and a small squeak of fear escaped you. The creature wore heavy-laden black boots with black and orange striped pants. Slabs of rough gray flesh and fat covered his whole body. He wore a black leather jacket and in his casual grip was a wooden bat wrapped with barbed wire that had specks of dried red spots that some part of you hoped was ketchup. His face wasn’t anything remotely human-like with that huge horn sprouted out in the middle. Beady eyes filled with evil mirth stared into your own (e/c) eyes that started to tear up from your fear.</p><p>“Hey, Beebs! I found her!” The rhino-man yelled out while making a grab for you.</p><p>You scrambled to your feet and ran around him heading for the exit. You felt a sliver of hope before you felt it die as the other pursuer made his presence known by blocking the doorway with his massive size.</p><p>He had the same black heavy boots but one of them was exposing the toes on his left foot. On his legs were black leather pants with chains and spikes. His brown-skinned hairy gut jiggled with his heavy steps and his torso was exposed with only a brown leather vest to frame it. On his forearms were brown leather arm guards with sharp-looking spikes and around his neck was a tooth necklace. His warthog face featured four sharp scary looking large tusks, a pink snout with a ring through it, purple facial hair, and a purple Mohawk, along with purple shades that looked like they came straight from the ’80s.</p><p>He sneered down at you. “Where ya think yer going, princess?”</p><p>He held a crowbar in his hands and you gulped backing away from him. You felt body heat directly behind you and whimpered as the rhino grasped your arm tightly. His grip grew more and more until you dropped your T-phone. A loud crack was heard as he stepped on it.</p><p>“Now your friends won’t be able to find ya.” He said with a cackle.</p><p>“Rock, my man! You’re a genius!” The warthog said. “That means we got more time ta play with her.”</p><p>Your mouth dropped open in horror as lust started to fill their eyes and you felt their eyes roaming over your curvaceous body. “No…Please not that!” You whispered out trying to shake the rhino’s grip off your arm.</p><p>
  <strong>((Warning begins now! Rape, foul language, and abuse are ahead! Kiddies should leave now or skip to the end!))</strong>
</p><p>The warthog reached for you and grasped at your (f/c) tank top while you felt the rhino’s other hand pulling down your leggings and underwear. “Big girls fight the hardest and they have so much more to explore.” They murmured.</p><p>Hot tears ran down your chubby cheeks as your clothes were violently ripped off your body and large meaty hands pawed at your exposed flesh. You kicked, screamed, and cried not wanting them to touch you in such an intimate way. You didn’t wish to repeat the torture that Hun had forced unto you but it seems that history repeats itself.</p><p>Dragging you into a bigger yet sparse room with some basic furniture. You closed your eyes tightly as they forced you onto a table after pushing the trash onto the floor. Your cries and protests were ignored as the warthog forced your legs open and as the rhino forcefully palmed your breasts. The warthog shoved a huge finger into your unprepared channel and a scream of raw pain and fear ripped itself out of your throat. Your pained scream was stopped as something that tasted and smelled putrid was forced into your mouth. You could feel bile threatening to make its way up to your throat as you realized what was violating your mouth. The rhino’s hand-pulled harshly at your hair while the warthog roughly violated your channel with his fingers.</p><p>“This chick’s cunt is tight, Rock.”</p><p>“Heh, so is her mouth. It’s so hot around my cock, my man!”</p><p>You were forced into orgasm and felt relief as the warthog’s finger left your abused pussy before dread-filled you upon hearing his belt buckle and pants drop to the floor. You felt a large pressure against your clit and bit down hard on the rhino’s cock forcing him to pull out.</p><p>“Bitch!” He raised his hand to slap you.</p><p>A crash from the floor below was heard making both mutated men stop what they were doing to you and made them look at each other.</p><p>“Her friends?” The warthog asked.</p><p>“Could be. I’ll deal with them. Maybe there’s another cute human girl among them.” The rhino said as he put himself away and picked up his barbwire bat. “Don’t break her till I return, Beebs.”</p><p>“No promises, Rock.” This “Beebs” sneered as “Rock” walked out of the room.</p><p>“Beebs” turned his eyes towards you and smirked as he pulled his hips back before snapping them forward.</p><p>An agonizing scream ripped itself of you as searing hot pain erupted from your channel. It felt like you were being ripped apart from the inside out.</p><p>
  <em>Leonardo’s POV</em>
</p><p>
  <b>((Warning ends now. Itis safe to read for younger readers now.))</b>
</p><p>We had been relaxing just after training in the dojo when we had gotten the text from (Y/N). She had sent us her location which according to Donnie was an abandoned building downtown. She had also sent a picture of Bebop and Rocksteady which got us into motion immediately. We piled into the Tartaruga Truck and were on the move. Soon enough, with reckless driving from Donnie, we came to the coordinates that (Y/N) had sent to us and Raph urged Donnie to ram through the front door. Normally I would be the one to try and stop them, but we were all filled with worry and rage for the little female that we had all grown attached to these past few weeks.</p><p>We braced ourselves as we crashed through and after a second we were out of the truck and searching for her and the ones who dared to terrorize our friend. We heard heavy footsteps above us and went to hide so we could surprise attack whichever of the two dared to face us. Donnie and Raph were halfway into the shadows when we all froze hearing an agonized feminine scream just as Rocksteady came downstairs and smirked bellowing out a challenge.</p><p>Rage filled my being as I shared a look with my brothers. We were going to save (Y/N) no matter what. My grip tightened on my katanas as I gave a silent order to Raph and Donnie. They needed to get to (Y/N) as soon as possible. I signaled my brothers to run into action. Mikey and I gained Rocksteady’s attention. I sliced at him with precise slashes and stabs while Mikey struck at him with his nunchakus in any exposed spot that could be found. I was aware of Donnie and Raph heading up the stairs in the background and kept my focus on Rocksteady. We would save her and keep her safe. We won’t let anyone ever hurt her again.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Well that's the end of that. It took me days to write this chapter. I've been so busy these past few days. I hope to write the next chapter on Sunday night if I'm not too tired. But I might have it up by Wednesday night. Have a good night, everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>